Second Time Around
by kmfc17
Summary: An AU story on what could have happened after the surgery. I am a Liason fan so that's what this will be. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**I was very unhappy with the dream sequence during Jason's surgery because I am a Liason fan, so I knew I needed to write something to keep telling myself that maybe in the future something will happen between them again. It might be a little AU because I just don't like everything that's happening so I am changing some things. Like always I don't own any of the characters, I just write this for fun. Read and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was at the end of her shift, ready to head home to be with her boys, but she couldn't leave without going to see him first. The surgery had gone well; he had woken up exactly as he was before, Jason Morgan. And she was happy for him, she truly was, but deep down she couldn't help longing for the Jason of her dream.<p>

His room was full of people, Michael, Sonny, Sam, Carly, Morgan, Monica and Patrick were all standing around Jason, talking and laughing. She didn't make her presence known; after all there was no longer any reason for her to be in his life. So she just stood outside, looking in and waiting to get a glance at his face. She needed to see his eyes every once in a while, not just because she loved his eyes but because every time she saw his eyes it was like seeing Jakes' and that she wouldn't give up.

She stayed for a while, just looking at him through the window, but staying hidden enough for no one else to see. She checked her watch; it was ten past six, and time to go home to her children. Before leaving she looked up once more, to say goodbye for the night and was surprised to find him staring straight at her. She gave him a small smile and a wave, and he smiled back.

She then started walking down the hall to the elevators, wiping the tears that were threatening to escape as she once again remembered the very vivid dream she had about how different their lives would have been had he not become Jason Morgan.

"_That was a tough surgery today and you were great. Your dad would be so proud of you."_

"_It's still touch and go with the patient, so I am not celebrating anything yet."_

"_I know honey but you did pull off a very difficult surgery."_

"_All right, you win. I do feel good about it. But let's forget about the hospital, right now all I want is to go home to my family."_

"_Well, then come home we're waiting for you." Half an hour later she heard his car pull in and as soon as the door opened and closed called for him. "I'm upstairs."_

_Two seconds later he walked in the bath, "What's going on here?"_

"_Well let's see Cam didn't want to take a bath and since Jake now does everything his big brother does he didn't want to take a bath either, so I had to practically drag them both."_

"_Boys?"_

"_Its not true daddy. I told mommy I take a bath later." Six year old Cameron answered quick, not wanting to have his father mad at him._

"_Me too, me too!" Of course four years old Jake does everything Cam does._

"_Then it looks like mommy had it all wrong." Jason said laughing at the scene in front of him, where it looked like it was Elizabeth the one taking a bath and not the boys considering how wet she was._

"_Sure, gang up on me. Three against one."_

"_It's not like that Liz." He stepped in closer, sleeves rolled up, ready to help her with their sons. He kneeled beside her in front of the tub and gave her a quick kiss. "Besides soon it'll be two against three." He said after kissing her stomach where their unborn daughter was growing. _

Of course it was nothing but a dream, and one that would never happen. He was recovering from the surgery as Jason Morgan, the man who was soon marrying Sam and making a life with her. And she was back to where she started, in love with him but living in different universes.

The next day came soon enough. She did her morning rounds, thankful to her brother for making sure she wasn't assigned to Jason's room. She had two surgeries today and after that she was going to take the kids to the park.

She was making her final notes on a patient's chart when the phone at the desk rang. "Nurses station."

"Elizabeth."

She knew immediately who it was, no one said her name the way he did. "Jason." She didn't quite know what to say to him. "Do you need something? I can have a nurse go by.."

"No I don't need anything." There was an awkward moment before he spoke again. "Do you think you could swing by today? I need to speak to you."

"I don't know… I mean if you need something I can have another nurse go by or.."

"I don't need another nurse, I actually need to speak to you, and it's personal."

She didn't want to speak to him. She didn't want him checking with her to make sure she was okay about Jake or if she was okay with him marrying Sam. He had been doing that a lot lately and while every time she found the strength to lie to his face and smile and congratulate him, she really didn't want to keep doing it. But of course she couldn't say no. "Okay, I'll swing by later."

"Thank you."

And four hours later she found herself outside his room. She almost left because Michael and Carly were in there with him, but he saw her and called her in.

"Elizabeth."

"Hi Carly, Michael." Both said hello and the room grew silent for a moment. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Yeah, and wanting to leave the hospital already."

Carly was going to say something else but Jason interrupted her. "Actually Carly, if you and Michael could go. I need to speak to Elizabeth in private."

"Sure. Come on Michael. Let's go have some lunch."

And just like that she was alone with him. "You know even if you feel better you can't leave until Patrick clears you."

"Let's get to the point." She didn't like his tone but simply nodded. "When were you planning on talking about Ella?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you guys think? You want to know more? Please review and let me know you thoughts. Thanks for reading.<strong>_

_**Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am so happy everyone is liking the story. Thank you for all the reviews, I love receiving them. Here is the next chapter hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading**_

* * *

><p>was tired on being confined to the hospital bed. It had been only been a day since he woke up after his surgery and he was already going mad. Most of the time he was surrounded by his friends and family, heck even Edward had stopped by; everyone but the person he needed to speak to the most. He suspected she was avoiding him on purpose, and couldn't really blame her; after all they had severed all ties between them even when Jake was alive, and now that his little boy was dead he knew they really didn't have anything in common, or so he thought.<p>

The first hours after waking up from the surgery were very confusing. He kept going in and out of consciousness and images started popping in his head. At first he thought he had been dreaming, a side effect of the anesthesia, but as his head became clearer he knew it couldn't have been a dream.

He had a lot of confusing memories.

He remembered Monica standing by his side and holding his hand, and telling him no matter who he was Quatermaine or Morgan he would always be her son and she loved him. Carly was also in his memories telling him she needed him to come back and be the same. He also remembered Sam crying besides him, kissing him and telling him she loved him and would be waiting for him after the surgery. And many others who said similar words to him; and then there was Elizabeth, he remembered her words very clearly but just wasn't sure if he was just dreaming it all.

That's why the first chance he had with Patrick alone he asked him, "Patrick is it possible to remember things while I was anesthetized?"

"Well, it depends, it is possible that the anesthesia hadn't completely taken effect over your body and you subconscious was still working. Kind of like in dreams. Why do you ask?"

He didn't really to go into details. "I've just been having these images of people talking to me."

"Like I said, is possible. The effect of anesthesia in the human body is different with every person."

He thought for a moment more but changed the subject, "When do I get to leave?"

"Well even though you are recovering very well I still want you to stay another couple of days. After that we'll run some more tests and then I'll decide if you need to stay longer."

He saw Patrick write some more on his chart and they head for the door, "wait!"

"Yes?"

He didn't want anyone involve in his business but he needed to confirm his suspicions. "Do you know if Elizabeth came to see me before I went into surgery?" He saw the doubts in Patrick's face and his hesitation to answer him. "Patrick?"

"Yeah, she walked you down to the OR."

He knew Patrick was good friends with Elizabeth and he was sure she had asked him not to tell so he appreciated his honesty. "Thank you."

"She stayed with you throughout the procedure, holding you hand."

Now that he didn't expect. He wanted to ask the doctor why and how but he was gone already. Worse, now that he knew for a fact she had been with him he knew for sure he hadn't dreamt any of it, it had actually happened. Now all he needed to do was speak to her alone.

That night he saw her standing outside his room and even though he wanted to tell everyone to get out and speak to her he knew that wasn't the right moment. So he just waved and smiled, wanting her to know he had seen her.

The next morning he waited, hoping she would be going by his room but when another nurse came by he knew he would have to ask her to come to him or wait to get out of the hospital and go to her. But since he couldn't wait any longer he decided to call her and although reluctantly she agreed to go see him. And even though his day was busy with visits he kept looking at the clock waiting to see her walk in until she did.

Once they were alone he didn't waste any time. "When were you planning on talking about Ella?"

"What?"

He could see by her reaction she was surprised by his question, actually he could see she was also afraid. And that hurt because the last thing he wanted was for Elizabeth to be afraid of him. "You heard me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I remember what you told me before the surgery."

"What do you remember?"

"Everything." The words he had been replaying in his head for the past two days came rushing back.

"_You need to be strong ok? You'll see everything is going to work out. Patrick is a great surgeon, he'll have you back to yourself in no time. Jake will make sure you're okay. You have a lot of people to live for. Especially Ella."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like it? Please take a moment to review. Thanks<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am so happy with all the reviews. Thank you all for reading, and a special thanks to those that review. I love reading all your reviews and take into consideration any requests and suggestions. This chapter will answer the question of Ella, although many of you already suspected who she was. Note, Aiden doesn't exist in this story. Here is the chapter read and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>To say that she was surprised was an understatement. She never imagined Jason would remember her words; after all he had been deep under anesthesia.<p>

"You don't have anything to say?"

She did have plenty to say but she didn't really want to. "What exactly do you want me to say?"

"The truth damn it." He was pissed she was giving him the run around.

"There's nothing to say Jason. I was just giving up a pep talk before your surgery."

"Elizabeth don't play games with me. I know what I heard and you better tell me the truth. You know I'll find out sooner or later."

"Really, you want the truth?"

"That's all I'm asking for."

"Yes, she's yours. There's your truth."

He was mad, furious. "How could you do this to me again? It wasn't enough hiding the fact that Jake was my son for months, now you hide this from me for over two years? How could you?"

She couldn't believe him, "How dare you? How dare you judge me and question my decision? I did what I did for my family and I don't regret it."

"You don't regret keeping me from another child?"

"No I don't." She was basically screaming at this point, and she really didn't want the entire hospital finding out her business. So she took a moment, calmed down a little and spoke again, without screaming. "I know I didn't tell you Jake was your son since the beginning. I also know that I asked you to stay away to protect him. But then I realized my mistake and I wanted us to be together, live as a family. I wanted my little boy to know his father, and you backed out. You chose everyone and everything else instead of your son. And then he died, without knowing his real father."

"You know there were circumstances that kept me from Jake and from you." He could see the hurt in her face when she spoke of Jake, the sadness in her voice, but that didn't justify her silence.

"Exactly my point Jason." She paced around the room, like a caged animal. She wanted nothing more than to forget this conversation but the cat was out of the bag and she knew she needed to confront it and leave everything very clear between them. "There will always be circumstances keeping you away. What was the point in telling you have a daughter? To hear the same speech about danger and all that crap? No, I wasn't going to live again on the hope that you would change your mind. I did what I thought right, and I don't regret it."

"Basically you never planned on telling me I have a daughter?"

She knew she must look like a monster to him, but she didn't care. She had realized long ago that for her children she would do anything. "No. I was never going to tell you. And I am regretting telling you while I thought you were sleep."

"Do you hate me to the point of keeping something so important from me?"

He thought she hated him? How could he think that? But whatever, perhaps it was for the best he kept thinking that way. "Nothing has changed. You have your truth. Now you can go back to your life."

Now she was really pissing him off, "Do you really think I will just forget about this and keep living my life as if nothing changed."

"Why not? You did it with Jake." She knew it was low to bring up Jake, because regardless of how he acted she knew he loved their little boy, but if that's what it took for him to leave her alone then she would do whatever. She dreamed it about him and the possibility of a family together, but she knew they were just dreams and nothing more. "Now I want you to do the same. Forget we ever had this conversation; go back to your life. Marry Sam, keep being Sonny's right hand man, and keep being Carly's hero. I don't need or want you in my life."

"You can't keep me from being in Ella's life?"

She laughed, not because it was funny but because it was all she could do. "You don't even know her!"

"Because I never knew." He was sick and tired of her blaming him of not being there, when he didn't even know he had a daughter.

"That night, after we made love, or so I thought. You left me a note. A note! Telling me it was a mistake, it should never have happened. And three days later I hear you are back with Sam. Well guess what, from that 'mistake', as you called it I got a precious gift, my baby girl. And I'm not sharing her with you or anyone else. I am not losing another child."

He regretted leaving her that note the moment he was writing it, but thought it was for the best. "I'm not giving up my daughter."

"Then you're going to have to fight me for her." She turned around and walked away. She wanted nothing more than to cry, but she wouldn't. She had to be strong for her family.

She wiped the tears of her face and started walking back to the nurses' station to keep working when Patrick, Matt and two nurses ran past her and into Jason's room. She ran after them, walked into the room only to hear the monitors going crazy and Jason seizing in the bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you guys like it? Please review. <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_First thank yous for all of you reading this story, and even more thanks to those taking the time to review. I am loving all the reviews. I love reading your reactions and opinions. So keep R&R. Here is the next chapter. Read and enjoy._**

* * *

><p>She stood in a corner while the doctors worked on Jason; he had stopped seizing but was still unconscious. A part of her felt guilty but she didn't regret any of the things she told him.<p>

"Patrick what happened?"

Patrick looked over his chart and back to the machines around Jason before answering her, "He had an adverse reaction to one of the medications in his IV."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. We got the seizure under control fast enough and I've changed the medication."

She nodded and left the room, knowing Jason was in very capable hands. The rest of the day went by slowly, very slowly to her liking. She didn't go back to his room but she did hear he had regained consciousness and looked fine. She also heard Sam was with him. Thankfully her shift had ended; she was more than ready to leave the hospital and take her kids to the park. She swung by the day care center and picked up Ella, then picked up Cameron from school. Once at the park she forgot all her worries. She loved seeing Cam and Ella play, the only one missing was Jake. She put those thoughts in the back of her mind and enjoyed the time with her children. Two hours later they were back home, eating dinner and ready for baths.

And three days later, around the same time, just as she was finishing having dinner with Cam and Ella the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting anyone, but didn't think anything especial of it, after all Robin and Steven were always dropping by.

However as she opened the door she couldn't hide her surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Jason had waited, three long days he waited to get out of the hospital. He didn't tell anyone he had a daughter. He didn't want anyone making decisions or assumptions for him while he was confined to the hospital bed. So he used the time to think, really think what he was going to do. Therefore, as soon as he was able to leave the hospital he knew he had to go see Elizabeth. "I need to talk to you."

"We already talked."

"No, you talked and I mainly listened. I need to talk to you and I'm not leaving until we do. So we can do it right here in your front door or you can let me in." he wasn't going to budge, he needed to tell her everything that was on his mind.

She knew how hardheaded Jason was so she let him in. The last thing she needed was a scene in front of her house. "Come in. You can wait in the living room. We'll talk as soon as I'm done putting the kids to bed."

He nodded and stood by a window. He saw her walk by him to the kitchen and a few minutes later come back with a toddler in her arms, Ella. He had only seen her from a distance, never closed enough.

"Jasoooooonnnnn!"

He saw an exited Cam come running to him. He kneeled down to be face to face with the little boy. "How you been? You've grown so much."

"I already go to school."

He smiled at Cameron; he had always liked how happy the little boy was. "That's good. Are you being good for your mom?"

"I'm always good for mommy."

"Cam it's late we have to get you to bed or you won't want to get up in the morning." Elizabeth urged him.

"Ok mommy." He gave Jason a hug and started going up the stairs. "Bye Jason."

"Bye Cam." He saw as Cameron raced up the stairs, Elizabeth right behind him with Ella in her arms. He wanted to get closer to really see her face, touch her, and meet his daughter; but refrained himself. Forty minutes later she came back.

"You want to sit down?"

He really didn't want to, but didn't want to seem hostile so he sat across from her. "I have spent the last three days thinking."

Elizabeth didn't like this, her hands were shaking but she held them together and looked as calm and strong as she could. "About?"

"About our conversation."

"We said everything already."

"You might have said everything but I didn't."

"Then say what you came to say and leave. You're an expert at that."

He didn't want to fight but her tone and her words riled him up. "That's one of the things I need to say. Why are you blaming our entire situation on me? You are as guilty as I am. You kept Jake from me and now you keep Ella from me. You were as worried about the danger for our son as I was. You agreed with me. I didn't force you to do anything Elizabeth, you made decisions too."

"Did I make the decision for you to get back with Sam?"

"You were with Lucky." How dare she judge him for something she was also guilty of.

"Lucky never put Jake in danger like Sam did."

"And he being addicted to pills while you were pregnant wasn't putting Jake in danger?"

She knew he was right to a certain point but she wasn't about to accept it. "It's not the same."

"Regardless. I didn't come to talk about Sam or Lucky. I came to talk about my daughter." Sam was one subject he wasn't ready to discuss at the moment. "I want to be in her life."

"What? You want to be in her life?"

"Yes."

"And how would that be? The same way you were in Jake's life?"

Damn it, she was making this difficult. "No Elizabeth, I want to be her father."

"You were also Jakes father."

He saw the change in her attitude as soon as it happened. She was still angry but he could see grief in her face. "And I loved him with all my heart."

It hurt so much to talk about her little boy, "I loved him so much. Every day I still expect to see him."

He wanted to take her in his arms, to protect her from the heartache that he knew she was feeling because he was too. He got up and moved to sit next to her. "When baby Lila died I felt this pain in my chest and I thought I would never recover, at that moment I thought it was the worst pain ever. Then Jake left us and what I felt had no comparison, it's unexplainable and unimaginable, it's like a part of me is dead." He took a moment, struggling with his feelings. He wasn't a man used to telling people how he felt but he had been holding all this inside and it felt good to tell her. "Now I find out I have a daughter. One I've only seen from far away and you want me to stay away? I can't do it. I want to be in her life."

"Why is she more important than Jake? Why are you so insistent on being in her life and not Jakes? Tell me why?"

"It's not like that."

"Yes it is." She was now openly crying and screaming but she didn't care. She cleaned the tears off her face and got up not being able to be near him. "What makes you think Ella won't be in danger and end up like Jake if you decide to be her father?"

"Because I wasn't the one who let Jake walk out of the house and be run over!" The moment the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. He saw so many emotions run through her face in an instant.

"Bastard."

She got up and he walked after her. "Elizabeth I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I.."

"OUT OF MY HOUSE." She opened the door, waiting for him to leave. "OUT OF MY HOUSE AND OUT OF MY LIFE."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so I know some people might be ready to murder me for having Jason say that. However, I feel their relationship needs a lot of work so it might get worse before it gets better. Anyways let me know what you think. Good, bad. I'll be waiting for your reviews.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I can't really express how happy I am with the response to this story. I am enjoying reading your reviews, they are allowing me to see so many perspectives into the Liason situation and relationship. I love how involve everyone is getting. However, I do have to apologize because I know some readers won't agree with me. But this is how I thought the story out. But, please don't stop reviewing, I love reading each and every review and truly understanding each person's point of view. Enough talk. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p>Jason sat in his penthouse, going through the conversation with Elizabeth again and again. He didn't mean blame her for Jake's death; he didn't really blame her, did he? No, of course he didn't blame her, he knew how much Elizabeth loved Jake and how much she protected him, even from Jason himself.<p>

He pondered on what his next move would be. He knew she was now angrier than before but he wasn't about to give up. When he saw his daughter tonight he felt something, something he thought he wouldn't feel again. And even though he had many things to think through all he wanted to do was hold that little girl in his arms.

"Jason where have you been? I was worried."

Sam, he almost forgot she was there, she lived there. "I had some things to take care of."

"I was just worried about you, it's only been a day since you left the hospital."

"Sam, I have to tell you something." He hadn't even thought about it until that moment, but he wasn't going to hide this from her.

"Did something happen? You sound serious."

"Sam, I have a daughter." He saw the confusion and surprise in her eyes. "Ella, Elizabeth's daughter is mine?"

"What?" So he explained to her how he had found out about his daughter. "How can you be sure she's yours?"

He just knew. "She's mine."

"And now what?"

"Now I am going to start being her father."

"Jason have you really thought about this? Your life is still very dangerous. Besides I don't think Elizabeth is just going to let you be that girl's father. Don't you remember how she kept you awake from Jake?"

He knew everything she was telling me was the truth, but he still wouldn't let this go. "I had a lot to do with not being in Jake's life too, it wasn't just Elizabeth. She and I are not in the best place right now, but I told her the same way I'm telling you. I'm going to fight for my daughter, I've already lost a child and I'm not losing another one."

"Where does that leave us?"

"Sam, nothing has changed between us."

"But it will change. Now you have something in common with Elizabeth again. She's going to take you away from me."

"You don't have to worry about that. She doesn't want me in her life."

"That's what she's telling you now." Sam was still trying to process these new events. Leave it to Elizabeth to once again give Jason something she couldn't, a child. "You know she's not going to allow me to be around that child."

"Do you blame her?"

"Jason!." She knew he was referring to Jake's kidnapping. "How many times after that have I proven to you how sorry I am? Won't you even forgive me?"

"I forgave you when you helped me find my son the second time he was kidnapped."

"Then?"

"I said I forgave you, but I didn't forget." And it was the truth; he always remembered the desperation of not knowing about his son. "And I know Elizabeth hasn't forgotten either. But that's something I will deal with when the time comes. But make no mistake I am going to be in my daughter's life, and I hope you want to share that with me."

What was she going to say, "Of course." Inside she was boiling with anger. Just when things seemed perfect between her and Jason this happens. But she would find a way to handle it, without losing him.

Elizabeth woke up to her phone beeping feeling like she hadn't slept at all, which was almost the truth. She spent half the night turning and tossing, relieving her conversation with Jason, and not being to fall asleep without seeing Jake's face. She quickly opened her phone to find a message from Jason, _'I'll be there in twenty minutes. We need to talk, no screaming or fighting. Just talk.' _She didn't want to see him, all she wanted was to tell him to go to hell because every time they talked they seemed to end up worse than before.

She got up from bed and got ready for the day, she checked on Cameron and Ella, both were sound asleep. Being Saturday she didn't have to wake them so she went downstairs and made herself some coffee, to be ready for the fight she knew was coming. Fifteen minutes later the fight arrived in the form of Jason.

"You're not welcome in my house." She stood by the front door, unwilling to let him in.

"I understand." He knew she was mad. "I am here to apologize. I didn't mean what I said. I am so sorry I said it. I know you would never let anything happen to Jake if you could have prevented it. I was obfuscated; I just wanted you to see my point. You kept saying I didn't love Jake enough when that's not true. I loved him deeply, I still do, and I would have given my life for his, as I'm sure would you. There are some things I blame you for when it comes to Jake; I blame you for not telling me since the beginning he was mine, for asking me to stay away, for getting my hopes up and then crushing them." He was telling her all the things he had held inside for so long. And he could see her face angering but continued fast, not letting her interrupt him. "However, I also blame myself for being a coward, for not fighting enough, for not trusting myself with a family. I blame myself for not being there for you or him and for allowing others to come first."

He looked away for a second, willing his watery eyes to dry. "Every day I live with this guilt. Every single day, I wake up knowing that maybe, if we would have done things differently Jake would still be alive. If we would have fought harder, if we would have been stronger, so many ifs. But since I can't turn back time the only thing I can do is make sure I don't make the same mistakes again. I don't want to fight you Elizabeth. You have been my friend, my lover and for a very little time my fiancée, so you will always have a place in my heart and in my life, but if I have to, for my daughter, I will fight you."

She was about to answer him when she heard her daughter calling her.

"Mommy…"

She quickly went up the stairs to pick up the half asleep toddler standing at the top. Picked her up in her arms and slowly walked down to come to stand face to face with Jason again. "This is Ella, your daughter."

* * *

><p><strong><em>First let me explain the problems are far from over. This isn't the beginning of a beautiful life. Both Jason and Elizabeth still have to learn to live with each other, understand and forgive each of their mistakes and decisions of the past. That being said, these two people have so much history between them and so many unresolved feelings that they will eventually work it out (in my story at least). So let me know if you enjoying the chapter. Opinions? Good or bad? Please review.<em>**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**First I apologize for the delay, I had a conference and couldn't find time to write. Like always thank you for all your reviews, they encourage me to keep writing. Here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

><p>She stood close enough to still watch them, but far enough to not intrude. After she officially introduced Ella to him he took her in his arms and sat in the sofa. That was over twenty minutes ago they were still in the same position. Jason sitting in the sofa with Ella in his arms. She was actually surprised, since Ella wasn't one to stand still, and yet she was. He was mumbling something to Ella, but his voice was so low, almost like a whisper that Elizabeth couldn't understand any of it.<p>

She hadn't really thought about handing him Ella like that, it just happened. And she couldn't say she regretted it while looking at them. However, she knew this perfect moment wouldn't last in the real world they lived in.

"She needs to have her breakfast." She moved closer, extending her arms to her baby girl; Ella immediately went into her mother's arms. "You want some cereal baby?"

The little girl nodded, so Elizabeth took her to the kitchen and placed her on her high chair with a bowl of cereal she knew Ella liked so much.

"She has my eyes."

She knew he had followed her to the kitchen. "Yes, she's a lot like you." She kissed Ella and walked back to the leaving room knowing he would follow.

"Thank you."

"She's your daughter."

"I want to really be her father, not just see her every once in a while in hiding."

"What about your job?"

"You know I can't quit. But I will make arrangements." Just in that instant his phone started ringing but he silenced it. "I have to go to work. We'll talk later."

She saw him go to the kitchen kiss Ella and then walk out the door. Not sure when and if she would see him again.

But she did hear from him. He called her to let her know he would be leaving town for a couple of days and to call him if she needed anything. Then texted her at least three times a day to make sure she and the kids were doing okay. She always answered his calls and his texts, enjoying the politeness of their conversations. She even started believing they could come to an understanding, how mistaken was she.

Like every Saturday afternoon whenever she wasn't working she was at the park with Cam and Ella. She truly enjoyed playing with her kids, since she usually had crazy shifts at the hospital and the kids were often with her grandmother or Robin or daycare every time she had a chance she took them to the park, the zoo, or to eat out just the three of them.

"Cam be careful, don't fall of the swing like last time." Cameron was swinging away while she played with Ella in the sandbox. "Oh my god Ella, I'm going to be digging out of your ears again?" Her little girls just smiled and kept playing.

"Hi Elizabeth."

She turned around slowly, recognized the voice, yet not wanting to acknowledge her. "Sam."

"How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." She was being polite, actually pretending to be polite.

"So this is Ella?"

She saw Sam kneel down to touch her daughter and she went into overdrive. In one single movement she grabbed Ella and moved away from Sam, not really caring if the woman was offended by her actions.

"She does have Jason's eyes; I can't believe I didn't realize it before."

"Jason told you."

"Of course." Sam smiled, enjoying the moment. "We promised to tell each other everything now that we're getting married."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. We're very happy. I hope you can come to the wedding." Sam kept smiling, really savoring the expression on the other woman's face. She might have a daughter with Jason, but not Jason. "Anyways, Jason still hasn't come back but he asked me to check on Ella."

"He asked you to check on my daughter?"

"His daughter too."

"You can tell him she's fine." She didn't want to be in front of Sam any longer. "Cam lets go, it's getting late." She quickly picked up Ella's toys with one hand without letting go of her daughter.

"Well it was nice seeing you."

She only nodded, not really wanting to talk with Sam anymore. She got the kids in the car; drove by Kelly's to pick up dinner and went straight home. After she got the kids to eat and in bed for the night, she grabbed her phone and called Jason, ready to leave a message she was surprised when he answered.

"Elizabeth, is something wrong?"

"Don't send Sam to check on Ella again."

"What?"

"I don't want her close to my children."

"Listen I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm about two hours away from Port Charles. Is it okay if I come over tonight?"

"See you then." She hanged up. Took a shower, and started reading a book.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she heard was knocking. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't a dream but someone knocking on her front door. She quickly got up and went to open the door, knowing full well who it was.

"Come in."

"The trip took me longer than I thought. Everything okay while I was gone?"

"Jason I've been raising my children alone since they were born; believe me I can handle it."

"I didn't mean you couldn't. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't needed anything." He was surprised at her hostility. "I thought we were relatively okay? Now you're going off on me without any reason?"

"Without any reason? You sent Sam to check on Ella?"

"I did no such thing."

"I don't care if you did or not. I don't want Sam close to Ella."

"Listen…"

"I don't care what you say I don't want her close to Ella."

"Did she do something to you? The kids?"

"She didn't have to. We were at the park. Remember the park where she had Jake kidnapped?"

"She has changed."

"I don't care if she's become a saint, I don't want her close to my kids."

"You're being irrational. Do you think I would let her harm any of you?"

"I don't care; call me irrational, crazy, or whatever you want but keep her away. Or I swear I'll leave and you'll never see Ella again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>You didn't really think they would just be happy already right? Well more drama coming. Please leave me a review with your thoughts. Thanks for reading.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello again. I have to keep thanking everyone who is reading this story and taking a moment to leave a review. I get inspired when I get reviews. Here is the next chapter. Read and enjoy._**

* * *

><p>"Are you going to keep Lucky away as well?"<p>

"For your information Lucky is not allowed near none of us."

"What?" He was confused, since when wasn't Lucky allowed near them? As far as he knew Lucky was still in their lives. "When did this happen?"

"That doesn't matter. But I meant what I said Jason, keep her away."

He knew where she was coming from. "She's in my life."

"I don't agree with your choice of people in your life, but that's your problem. I don't care how much she's in your life, but she simply won't be in Ella's life, understood?"

Jason knew better than to fight her on this, especially when he kind of felt the same way. "Fine. Can I see her?"

"She's asleep."

"Is it okay if I drop by tomorrow?"

"That's fine."

"Well good night." He left quickly. Got in his SUV and drove straight to the penthouse, anxious to have a conversation with Sam. He didn't even need to open the door; she opened it as soon as he stepped off the elevator.

"Jason, I'm so glad you are back." She threw herself at him. "You were gone so long."

He didn't really like scenes in the middle of the hall. "Let's go inside."

"Oh, I'm so excited. Spinelli and I got some new information on…"

"Sam, we need to talk."

He sounded serious. "What's going on? Did something happen on the trip?"

"It's not about work. It's about my daughter."

"Did something happen to her?"

He couldn't help but feel her question very insincere. "Why did you tell Elizabeth I asked you to check on Ella?"

"She called you already?"

"I went by her house."

"You went by her house before coming here? Incredible Jason, you're already doing whatever she wants."

"Sam, don't go off topic. This is about Ella. Why did you tell Elizabeth I sent you to check on her?"

"I didn't think it would matter. I never met the girl up close, and since she's your daughter I wanted to meet her."

"You can't be anywhere near her."

Sam suspected this was coming, still didn't mean she was happy about it or she would just accept it. "Why? I'm not going to harm her."

"It doesn't matter."

"It's this coming from you or from Elizabeth?"

"It still doesn't matter. Just tell me you understand what I've just said."

"Of course it matters. Is it Elizabeth who doesn't want me close to her daughter, or is it you, my future husband."

"Elizabeth doesn't want you close to Ella."

"I knew it." Of course the little trap was already trying to put distance between her and Jason. "Why are you listening to her?"

"Sam." He didn't deal well with her when she got hysteric. "It's also coming from me."

"Really? You don't trust me with your daughter? After I've saved your life several times?"

"Understand, she's the most important person in my life."

"I helped you rescue Jake."

"You also had him kidnapped. I told you already, I haven't forgotten."

"And us?"

"I told you already. Nothing's changed."

"Don't you realize everything's changing?"

"Nothing's changed. We're still getting married; you just have to respect my time with my daughter."

She wasn't happy and wasn't about to accept any of this nonsense. But for the moment she would simply smile and be the understanding fiancée. "Okay Jason. You win, because I love you I will do what you ask. But know you are hurting me. Let's just go up, take a bath and enjoy the night." She kissed him and dragged him by the arm up the stairs. She would worry about this situation tomorrow.

"We need to talk." He said as he walked in Sonny's office.

"Everything taken care of?"

"Yes"

"So what's going on?"

"It's personal."

"I'm listening."

"I have a daughter." He wasn't to beat around it. He needed Sony to know about Ella. This way his daughter would always be protected.

"Since when?"

Sonny was obviously surprised but hid it well. "Elizabeth's daughter, Ella."

"Congratulations."

Sonny congratulating him made him feel better, like he truly deserved it. "It's not going to be like Jake."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not hiding my daughter. I'm not making that mistake again."

"You know what you're getting into?"

"I know."

"Do you really want to go through everything I have gone through with my children?" Even though they have had their fair of problems throughout the years Sonny considered Jason family, and he didn't want him suffering for his daughter like he did for his children.

"I am not you. I will handle it. I just felt you should know."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing will change when it comes to my work. But I won't be available to solve your personal crisis whenever you call. I will help when I can, but I can't ever again put you, Carly, Michael or anyone else above her."

"And Sam?"

"What about Sam?"

"You didn't mention her. Does that mean she's above your daughter?"

That pissed him off. "Of course not. I told you no one. She's is my first priority."

"Then why didn't you mention her? Are you guys having problems?"

He should have said no, but he really didn't feel like it was the truth. "I didn't come to talk about Sam." He had his best enforcer expression on, letting Sonny know the conversation about Sam was over. "I'll be assigning them guards."

"I understand."

He nodded and walked away. He would make the arrangements for the guards and then go talk to Elizabeth about them.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't expect to see Sam McCall standing by her front door.

"Stop being a hypocrite. I know you want Jason but I won't let you have him. He's mine, we're going to get married and not even that little brat of your will take him away."

"Sam, I'm not trying to take him away from you. In fact he's the one that keeps coming back."

"He didn't even remember you existed until you went and told him that supposedly your daughter is his."

"It's the truth."

"Please. But if he chooses to believe your lies that's he's problem. I just want to make sure you understand that no matter what you do, I will always be in his life."

"I don't care what you and he do with your lives. But I told Jason and now I'm telling you, stay away from my children."

"Make sure you watch out for them, there are so many dangers in this world."

Elizabeth didn't even give her a chance to react, she slapped her. She had been controlling herself ever since the moment she opened the door to Samantha McCall's face but no more. She was about to return the threat to the bitch but she didn't get a chance.

"Did you just threaten my daughter?"

Both women turned to find Jason standing a few feet away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you like it? Please review and let me know your thoughts. THANKS<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello again. I know its been a very long time and I apologize. However, the good news is I have the story complete now and will keep posting it. Here is the next chapter. I do hope you like it. Thanks for reading._**

* * *

><p>"Jason it's not what you think." Sam was by his side in a second. "She just slapped me."<p>

He pushed her away; not letting her put her arms around him. "I heard what you said."

"I didn't mean anything. You should have come a few minutes earlier. She was insulting me and then she slapped me."

"Sam you're the one who came to my house to mark your territory."

"You're lying."

"Stop it, both of you." He was hoping to prevent any more conflict, but obviously it was impossible.

"Listen, I don't care what you both do, I really don't. Go, get married and live a happy life. But you Sam stay away from my children. And mark my words, if something happens to either one of my kids I will personally make sure you suffer the consequences."

"Jason, how could you let her speak to me this way?"

"Sam go home."

"What?" Sam was beyond pissed, how he dare send her home.

"Yes, both of you leave." Elizabeth really wanted this to end.

"No, Elizabeth you and me need to talk." He turned to Sam, making sure she saw how serious he was being. "Sam, you go home. We will speak later. However, I want you to hear this very clearly. I heard what you just said, I don't know if it was the heat of the moment, but be very careful with your words and especially with your actions. Ella, Cameron and Elizabeth are off limits to you. Off limits."

"You're letting them come between us. Don't you see that's what she wants to keep you away from me?"

"Sam, go home." He didn't give her a chance to protest anymore. He took Elizabeth by her arm and went inside the house with her, closing the door behind them. "I'm sorry about that."

Elizabeth wanted to be mad at him, but she couldn't blame him for Sam's threats; not after the way he reacted. "Just keep her away from us."

"I promise." He signaled to the couch and they both sat down. "I came over to talk about guards."

"Guards? As in more than one?"

"I know you've never been happy about guards, but I really want to be in Ella's life and I need to make sure you're all protected."

She really didn't like strangers following her around, but she knew it was necessary, "How many guards?"

"One for each one of you. I have selected them myself, and I promise they won't interfere in your daily routine unless they think there's danger."

"Okay."

"Great, they'll be here tomorrow morning." He planned talking to her about some security renovations to the house but the giggling coming from a playpen stopped him.

Elizabeth heard her daughter and went to take her in her arms. "Hi precious, did you have a nice nap?" Of course Ella just giggled and mumbled 'mommy'. Elizabeth went back to sit besides Jason, "Ella this is your daddy."

"Dadieee"

"Yes, this is daddy." Elizabeth handed Ella to Jason. "Now go with daddy while I make some dinner."

Elizabeth left them and went to make some dinner feeling better than she had in a while. The way Jason told off Sam made her feel better about the situation; it made her feel like he was finally prioritizing. And if he was able to give their daughter a place in his life then she too would give him a place in their lives.

Sam was furiously waiting for Jason at the penthouse, so as soon as he walked in she confronted him.

"Did you have fun the last three hours?" she didn't even wait for him to answer. "Well I didn't, I've been waiting for you. How could you dismiss me like that in front of Elizabeth?"

"Sam, this isn't going to work."

"Of course it isn't. You have to give me my place. I'm going to be your wife."

"Like I said that's not going to work." He had left Elizabeth's house over an hour ago, but instead of going straight home he went for a ride in his bike to clear his thoughts. The time he spent with his daughter was amazing; she now called him daddy and every time she did it his heart swelled. During his ride he thought hard about his life, his choices, and his current situation and had arrived at a decision. "I can't marry you."

"What?" Sam couldn't believe his words, she really didn't expect this. "You've got to be kidding me? Did she ask you to do this? I knew it; I knew she wasn't over you. Of course that's why she wouldn't leave your side when you were in the hospital. I could see it in her eyes she still loves you, and now she found a way to trap you."

"Elizabeth didn't ask me to break off with you. She doesn't want you near her or the kids, but she's not responsible for this. I've made this decision on my own. I don't want to hurt you Sam, which is why I prefer to do this now."

"But you are hurting me. Don't you know how much I love you?"

"That's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight after I heard you threaten my daughter all I wanted to do was deal with you like I would any enemy. That's when I realized I don't love you."

"No, Jason that's not true. You do love me."

"I loved you at one point, years ago. But I no longer feel like that."

Sam still couldn't grasp the meaning of his words. "Then why ask me to marry you?"

"I don't know. You were here and it simply looked like the thing to do." Jason really didn't want to drag this out. "But I can't and won't marry you. You can stay here until you find a place to live. I'll go somewhere else."

"No, you can't do this. All of this is because of Elizabeth and that brat."

Jason was beside her in two seconds, "Sam, I am telling you the way I feel, and I'm willing to do this nicely. But dare do anything against Elizabeth, Cameron or my daughter and the only Jason you'll deal with is the deadly enforcer."

He left the penthouse not waiting to hear her answer. He had been very clear with her and hoped for her own good she understood. He went straight to the Metrocourt and rented a room. His day was tiring so as soon as he lay on the bed he fell asleep, his last thoughts were Sam's words about Elizabeth still loving him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like the chapter? Please take a moment to review and let me know. As soon as I see 15 reviews I will post the next chapter. Thank you for reading.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**_As promised here is the next chapter. I want to thank you for reading and taking your time to review. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

><p>About a week had passed since the last time Elizabeth saw Sam, and she couldn't be happier about it. Jason had been coming by every day to see Ella, and spend time with her. She had been a little worried about Cameron and was going to speak to him about Jason's visits and attentions to Ella, but she didn't have to since Jason made it a point to play with Cam and spend as much time with him as with Ella. It had become a tradition now for all four of them to spend the evenings together, have dinner and put the kids to bed. Then Jason would say his goodnights and leave, and every night she found herself desperately wanting the next day to come to see him again.<p>

Of course not everything had been fun, just like he said the guards were now following them everywhere. If she was truthful she didn't really mind them, but she wouldn't tell Jason that. Especially after he also had her car windows changed for bulletproof glass as well as all the windows in her house and installing a new state of the art alarm system. She knew all the precautions were necessary but still made it a point to complaint to him about them, just a little bit.

She was in the middle of her shift when he called her. Her mind immediately started thinking trouble. "Did something happen?"

"No don't worry. Nothing's happened. I finished earlier than I thought and was thinking about taking the kids to the park."

She knew he was asking permission without really saying it, and she appreciated him asking her rather than just doing it. "That'll be nice."

"Great, I'll pick up Ella from day care and that'll make time until Cameron's done with school. And we'll be home by the time you get there."

"Well have fun."

"Thanks we'll see you later."

She hanged up with a smile on her face. It finally felt like her life was turning around, well at least with her children. She knew no matter what she felt for Jason their relationship was over. But she wouldn't let that bring her down; she put it out of her mind and went back to work. It wasn't until her phone rang again that she thought about anything but work.

"Hello."

"If you want to see how well Jason takes care of your children you should go by the park."

"Who's this? Hello?" But whoever had called had already hanged up. She hadn't recognized the voice and the call had come in as private number so she really had no idea who had called her.

She trusted Jason with her children but the seed was now in her mind and she simply couldn't let it go, so she took her break and went to the park, just to ease her mind she kept telling herself.

When she arrived the sight that greeted her was a beautiful one. Jason was pushing a smiling Cameron on a swing. She couldn't help but smile, glad that her son was enjoying himself. She then looked around for her daughter; sure she would be in her favorite spot the sandbox but what she saw this time made her boil with anger. Samantha McCall standing by the sandbox while her daughter played. She walked over, furious and ready to tell the damn woman to go to hell.

Jason was truly enjoying the afternoon with the kids. He had played with his daughter in the sandbox for a good while and was now pushing Cameron on the swings to go higher and higher like he kept asking. Then he saw Elizabeth walking towards him and smiled like he always did when he saw her, but as she got closer he could see her face was full of anger. He then turned his eyes back to where his daughter was, afraid something had happened only to find Sam standing next to Ella.

"I told you to stay away from my children." She was truly disappointed in Jason. She grabbed Ella and called for Cameron. "I can't believe it Jason. I trust you and you betray me like this."

"I didn't invite her here. Believe me."

"I can't believe you anymore. Come on Cameron, we're going home."

He saw her walk away with the two kids, he knew he needed to talk to her but first he would deal with Sam who was simply standing there looking amazed and trying hard to contain the smile that was showing on her face. "Sam."

"Jason I don't know why this woman reacted like this. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Don't play with me Sam. I know you and I know you did this on purpose. I gave you a chance to walk away; I was good to you, but no more."

"Jason, I swear I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Shut up, I don't care what you have to say anymore. You will be out of my penthouse today. Your access to the office, the building and everything related to me is revoked as of now. I will warn the guards to call the police if they see you close to Elizabeth and the kids. And if I am the one that see you close to me or them I won't call the police, I'll deal with you myself, and you know how I deal with people that get in my way."

"Jason, come on.."

"I don't ever want to see you again."

On his way to Elizabeth's house he made the phone calls necessary to make sure Sam wasn't allowed to be close to them anymore, he should have done it a week ago when he broke it off with her but didn't think to do it at the time. By the time he arrived at the front of the house he was done with his calls and ready to explain what happened.

He knocked on the door hoping she wouldn't be too mad. "Elizabeth I can explain." After a little while she opened the door.

"There's nothing to explain. I trusted you and you let that woman close to my kids again."

"I didn't bring her or invite her to the park. In the one minute I looked away from Ella there she was, you saw her before I did."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying."

"I can't trust you anymore. I gave you a chance and you totally blew it."

"I am not lying and I didn't screw anything. I kept my word to you."

"I'm sorry Jason I just can't keep trying to fend her off. And you obviously can't either. You can see Ella anymore."

"You've got to be kidding me. I won't accept this."

"It's my final decision."

He really didn't want to, but she was leaving him no choice. "Then I'll see you in court."

"I guess you will."

"Court is in session in the case of Jason Morgan vs. Elizabeth Webber for custody of minor."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you guys like it? Please review and let me know. Thanks for reading. <strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks for all the reviews, I love that so many people are reading this story. Here is the next chapter. Read and enjoy._**

* * *

><p>"Court is in session in the case of Jason Morgan vs. Elizabeth Webber for custody of a minor."<p>

He looked across the room to where Elizabeth sat with her lawyer and almost regretted how far things had gone. But even though he hated going against her, he wasn't about to let her keep him away from his daughter.

"Miss Miller you are up first."

"Thank you your honor. My client Mr. Morgan is requesting share custody of his biological daughter with Ms. Webber. He is also asking for his daughter's birth certificate to be changed to show him as the girls' father."

"Objection, your honor." Linda Strikowsky, Elizabeth attorney interjected. "Your honor if Ms. Miller would have done her homework she would have realized that Mr. Jason Morgan is in fact listed on the minor's birth certificate as her father."

Jason was a little taken back. How could he have missed the fact that he had been listed on Ella's birth certificate as her father all along? Had he really been so distanced from Elizabeth and all of her life that no one ever noticed before? He once again looked at Elizabeth, she was serious and avoiding looking at him.

After seeing a certified copy of said birth certificate Diane addressed the judge again, "Your honor, I do apologize. My legal team obviously missed this piece of information. However, it doesn't change the other matter why we are here, and that is a custody agreement."

"Very well, I want to hear from both parents starting with Ms. Webber."

Elizabeth knew she would have to speak but that didn't help with how nervous she was as she waited for her lawyer to start questioning her.

"Ms. Webber explain to the court why you have sole custody of your daughter Ella."

She glanced at Jason before answering "Mr. Morgan was never involved in my daughter's life."

"But isn't true that Mr. Morgan didn't have knowledge of his paternity until very recent?"

She knew the question was coming, her lawyer had warned her she would ask hard questions before Diane Miller could, giving her a chance to explain things her way without being badgered. "Jason, I mean Mr. Morgan and I were not in a relationship, so I when I found out I was pregnant I made a decision to keep it to myself."

"But then you told Mr. Morgan the truth."

"Yes."

"Then why tell him the truth but keep him away from his child."

"Mr. Morgan's job is not the most secure and the people in his life are not the best to be around my daughter."

"Do you consider it a risk for your daughter to be around his father?"

She once again looked at Jason, she hated this but her children are above everything, including her love for Jason. "Yes."

"Thank you Ms. Webber. That's all."

"Miss Miller, do you have some questions for Ms. Webber?"

"Yes your honor." Diane got up and approached Elizabeth.

"Ms. Webber you didn't think Mr. Morgan deserved to know he had a child?"

"At the time I didn't think he would want a child in his life."

"But you didn't even give him the option of choosing did you?"

"No. I made the decision and I'll live with it."

"Ms. Webber did Mr. Morgan ever put his daughter in danger?"

"No, but.."

"No. you've said it yourself. Then why is it you consider Mr. Morgan a risk to your daughter?"

"Because of the people he associates with."

"Do you mean his business associates from the coffee warehouse where he works at?"

It was a cheap shot. She couldn't tell the truth about the nature of his business without incriminating him, and he knew she wouldn't. "No, it's not his business associates."

"Then who is it?"

"Samantha McCall, the woman he's engaged to."

"That's your objection to Mr. Morgan spending time with his daughter?"

"One of them. She has threatened my children."

"Thank you Ms. Webber that's all." Elizabeth went back to sit beside her attorney. "I would like call Ms. Webber again if I believe it necessary."

"Very well. Mr. Morgan your turn."

Jason was ready. He and Diane had been over this a couple of times.

"Mr. Morgan how did you find out you had a daughter?"

"Elizabeth told me while I was under anesthesia for an operation."

"You were under anesthesia but you remembered?"

"The doctors explained it. Apparently my subconscious was still active."

"Basically if you hadn't remembered her confession you wouldn't even know you have a daughter?"

"Yes."

"Basically you were robbed of your parental rights?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Morgan what about Ms. Webber's concerns about Ms. Samantha McCall being a threat to your daughter?"

"Ms. McCall is no longer part of my life."

"How do you want to be involved in your daughter's life?"

"I want to be her father 100%."

"Thank you. No more questions."

"Ms. Strikowsky do you have some questions?"

"Yes." She took one last look at her paperwork and went to question him. "Mr. Morgan isn't true that Samantha McCall was part of the kidnapping of Ms. Webber's son Jacob?"

"Yes, it's true."

"Then how do you expect Ms. Weber to allow you to be with her daughter when Ms. McCall poses such a danger to her?"

He looked straight at Elizabeth while he answered. "Like I said before Samantha McCall is no longer a part of my life."

"Then why was she at the park on November 3 after you had said the same to Ms. Weber?"

"The day you are asking me about, and mainly the reason we are here Samantha McCall showed up at the park. I never invited her. In fact exactly a week before I had broken all ties with Ms. McCall and had warned her to stay away from my daughter."

Elizabeth was very surprised, and was sure her face showed it. Had she made a horrible mistake?

"No more questions for Mr. Morgan."

"Very well. I understand we have some character witnesses?" After receiving nods from both attorneys the judge spoke again. "We'll hear from them now."

Two hours later they had heard from Robin, Steven, and several nurses asserting Elizabeth's good mothering skills, and from Monica, Carly, and Michael regarding Jason's right to be with his daughter.

"Well if there are no more testimonies I think I'm ready to make my decision."

"Your honor, I would like to recall Ms. Webber for some additional questions."

"Go ahead Ms. Miller."

"Miss Webber you have two children, Cameron and Ella correct?"

Elizabeth was tired and just wanted the day to end, so when Diane called her back she silently cursed her. "Yes."

"But you had another son? Jacob?"

Her throat closed up. "Yes."

"And what happened to Jacob?"

"Jake…" She didn't want to talk about her little boy. "Jake.. passed away recently." She could feel the tears in her eyes.

"And how did he di " She couldn't finished the word when Jason's strong voice interrupted her.

"STOP. I told you not Jake."

"Mr. Morgan you are out of order." The judge ordered.

"I'm sorry your honor, I need to speak to my client for a moment." Diane smiled politely to the judge and moved back to speak to Jason. "What's going on?"

"I know what you're doing and I won't allow you to."

"Jason I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was necessary. Even with all the testimonies you're reputation is well known and we need something big to convince this judge she's not the saint mothering angel she's made out to be."

"I said no."

"You understand if I don't do this you might lose any possibility of being near your daughter?"

Jason knew that was a possibility but he was willing to risk it. "I told you already, not at this price."

"Your decision." Diane thought he was being very stupid, but then again she saw the way he looked at Elizabeth. "No more questions for Ms. Webber."

"In that case I'll take everything discussed today under advisement and will give my decision tomorrow morning 8:00 AM."

Jason felt as if time wasn't passing. He was in the couch drinking a beer when his doorbell rang. He didn't wan't to talk to anyone, so got up to send whoever was at the door away, but after opening the door couldn't really muster many words. "Elizabeth."

"Can I come in?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like it? Leave me a review and let me know. Thanks for reading.<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here is the next chapter. Like always thank you so much for reading and special thanks for leaving reviews. This is one is shorter but I hope you all like it._**

* * *

><p>"Sure, come in."<p>

Elizabeth looked around the penthouse, feeling rather out of place. She hadn't been back here since after Jake died. "I'm sorry to come so late."

"It's okay."

She knew why she had come but still found it hard to tell him. "I want to apologize."

He wasn't expecting her visit even less an apology. "Do you want to sit down?"

"I might lose my courage if I do." It was true. "I am sorry."

"I told you I…"

"Wait. Let me finish please." She saw he nodded and continued. "I have to say sorry for many things. First I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about Ella since the beginning. I was never planning on you finding out." She knew she must sound horrible but she needed to tell him everything. "Then you had the operation," she remembered how scared she was for him, "and.. I saw you laying on that hospital gurney so helpless, so unlike the Jason I know. I was scared, scared you wouldn't get up, and terrified you wouldn't get to leave the hospital just like Jake."

"I am okay." He wanted to reassure her.

She looked at him trying to make her feel better and felt more resolve to keep talking. "You are now, but that day nobody knew. So I decided to do the only thing I could, I held your hand and I encouraged you to live, and what better reason than Ella." He saw him smile a little at the mention of their daughter. "Then everything was back to normal, you with your life and I with mine, until you surprised me by telling me you remembered. Leave it to Jason Morgan to be the overachiever in everything."

"I couldn't let it go."

"I know. And I'm sorry I asked you to. Ella is a piece of us I had all for myself, and I didn't want to lose her." By now the tears were falling freely.

Did she really think he would take Ella away from her? "It was never my intention to take her away."

"I know that. Deep down I've always known. But my head was telling me one thing and my heart another one. And I couldn't help but feel like I was losing her." She turned around not wanting him to see the increased flow of tears but a second later she felt his arm on her shoulder. "When I saw Sam at the park I felt betrayed and I rushed to a conclusion without even letting you explain."

"The day she threaten you and the kids when I came back I broke it off with her. I told her to stay away from all of you but I guess she didn't quite get it."

"I got a call to go to the park; I now know it was her."

"She must have been waiting until you got there and then got close. I hadn't warned the guards to keep her away so they didn't see anything weird with her presence."

"Did you really break it off with her?" She hadn't turned to look at his face, embarrassed he would see how flushed her face felt.

"I told you already Ella is my first priority so yes I broke it off with her. At first I thought I could handle the situation and she would accept it. But then I realized that would never happen, so I chose Ella."

"She's been asking for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Cameron too. They got used to you visiting them every day."

"I've been thinking about them too." It was the truth, every night he missed having dinner with them and Elizabeth.

"You can come get them tomorrow if you like."

They were now facing each other with almost no space in between. "Shouldn't we wait for the judge's decision?" He was looking into her eyes, containing the sudden need to touch her.

"I.. I..," was finding it hard to concentrate. "I talked to the judge after the session ended."

"Why?"

"I told her I didn't have a problem with share custody."

He hugged her for a minute and then let her go. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. It's just happy I guess."

"It's okay. You deserve it. I should have never taken your rights away from you. I'm really sorry."

"Thank you."

She felt better than when she came in, "I owed it to you."

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Why did you tell the judge to give me custody?"

"Because you stopped Diane." He gave her a questioning look. "I know she was going to talk about Jake's accident but you stopped her."

"I couldn't let her do it."

"That's when I realized how stupid I was being. You were trying to spare me suffering while I was keeping you away from your daughter. I've been selfish. But no more." She cupped his face with her hands. "You're a good person and an excellent father. I regret not letting you show Jake. Feel free to see your daughter whenever you want." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like it? Leave me a review. And since it's a very short chapter if I get lots of reviews I might post the next chapter later today. Thanks for reading.<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**As promised here is the next chapter. Thanks for still reading and taking the time to review.**_

* * *

><p>She ran to answer the door after barely finishing combing her hair. "You." Of course Carly didn't wait for an invite to come in, she just did.<p>

"And good morning to you too."

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"Listen Carly I'm really not in the mood to fight."

"I'm not to fight." Carly was finding it difficult to contain her usual self. "I just want to talk about Jason."

"Jason and I.."

"Just let me say what I have to say and then I'll go. I promise."

"If you promise."

"I do. Listen I really think you should give Jason a chance with your little girl. I know I've been a pain with you about Jake and Jason, and believe me when I found out about yet another lie you told Jason I pretty much wanted to strangle you, but then I looked at my daughter and every time I look at her I remember I still have her thanks to you, so I can't really hate you. However, I can pester you until you give Jason the time he deserves with his daughter."

"Carly.."

"No talking until I finish. Anyways like I was saying, you need to give him a chance. He got rid of Sam like you asked, he publicly admitted he's Ella's father, he took the security precautions. He's a great father; you know he spends a lot of time with Joss, one day I caught him telling Joss he feels close to Jake when he's with her. So you need to go to that judge and tell her to grant him time with Ella, and you need to stop being a bitch to him because he loves you."

"What?"

Carly closed her mouth as soon as she realized what she had said. She knew what she came to say and her last words were not part of it. "I said you need to talk to the judge."

"After that?"

"Nothing, I didn't say nothing."

Elizabeth hadn't been happy to see Carly at front step first thing in the morning; however she couldn't deny she'd been happy about Carly's words. "You said he loves me."

"Crap, crap, crap. He's going to kill me." Jason had confessed to her in a drunken state and she had just blabbed it out. "Okay, whatever. Yes he loves you. If you ask me I don't think he ever stopped. I don't know why, can't understand what he sees in you. I mean you're real skinny and don't have much attitude, but you know men. Anyways it doesn't matter, it's not like you love him." But seeing the face Elizabeth made. "Oh my god, you do love him!"

"Carly!"

"For gods muffin you really like to complicate your life. If you really love him then why on hell are you fighting him in court like an enemy?"

"Well if you let me speak I could tell you Jason and I have share custody." She saw Carly calm down. "I spoke to the judge. I know it was wrong of me to let it go so far."

"Finally you do something sane. By the way you two should really acting so stupid and get your act together. Oh and don't even think this means I like you. Anyways nice seeing you and just forget everything I said, in fact forget I was even here."

The same way she came in she left, leaving Elizabeth thinking about her words.

Jason couldn't be happier. He had barely gotten any sleep, relieving his conversation with Elizabeth again and again and counting the hours to see his daughter. As soon as sunlight started filtering through the windows of his penthouse he started making calls. He made sure his work for the day was handled by someone else, he sent someone to buy the items he would need, and he contacted maintenance to make adjustments in the apartment. After all that he called Elizabeth to let her know he wanted to spend the day with Ella. She had agreed and after giving him some instructions he was on his way to pick his daughter up from the hospital day care.

The day had gone by quick, and spending the whole day with his daughter had tired not just her but him as well, so as he lay down with her to get her to take a nap he fell asleep too. Until his cell phone woke him up.

"Morgan."

"Mr. Morgan there's been an accident. It's Ms. Webber."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't kill me for the cliffhanger. Had to do it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews. Here is the next chapter. It's a bit longer than the last two. Read and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later he was riding the elevator to the 8th floor at the hospital. He still wasn't very clear on what happened; all he knew was Elizabeth was hurt. Ella had barely registered him picking her up and the car ride but she was now wide awake in his arms. As soon as the doors opened he searched for went to Elizabeth's guard who was standing by the nurses' station. He was about to scream at the man but remembered his daughter was in his arms and decided a more subtle approach. "What happened?"<p>

"There was a car accident. Ms. Webber crashed into a tree."

He tightened his hold on Ella. "How is she?"

"I don't know she was rushed in and taken into surgery. I called you on the way here. I just arrived a minute or so ago. They haven't said anything."

"What about Cameron?"

"He wasn't with her. She had dropped him at a friend's house."

"Is James with him?"

"Of course."

He nodded and started looking for someone to give him some information on Elizabeth. The first familiar face he saw was Steven's. "How's Elizabeth?"

Steven saw his niece with Mr. Morgan. "Hi princess." After giving a kiss to Ella he turned to Jason. "She left a while back. Try her cell phone."

He obviously didn't know anything. "No, she had a car accident and was brought in a couple minutes ago."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I assigned her a guard and he called me. Steven please find out how she is."

"Hold on."

Jason watched him disappear down the hall and found himself again simply waiting and feeling useless. The only comfort came from the little girl in his arms. He paced the waiting room, trying to keep Ella entertained and hiding his worry. Sometime later he saw Steven coming back. "How is she?"

Steven had his reservations about Elizabeth and this man, but at this moment he could see the worry and love in his eyes and knew his sister was in good hands. "She had a pretty bad accident. She has some broken bones and suffered a concussion but none of those caused any major damages. However, she presented some internal bleeding and she's in surgery right now to make sure she doesn't have any major organ damage."

All that sounded pretty complicated and all he wanted was a simple answer. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Her condition is delicate but she's in surgery and in lieu of any complication she should be fine. But we won't know until she's out of surgery."

"Oh good." He felt himself breathing better. "How long until the surgery is finished?"

"It'll be a while. You should go home and I'll call you when she's out of surgery."

"No, I'll wait here."

"It might be a long wait and Ella shouldn't have to be here all that time. She'll get restless."

He knew Steven was right. "I'll pick up Cameron from his friend's house, I'll leave them with my mother and I'll be back. Here's my cell phone number. Please call me if there's any change."

"I will."

He told the guard not to move from there. On his way to pick up Cameron he called Monica asking her to take care of the kids, she of course agreed. He drove as fast as he could without actually breaking any laws since he had the kids with him.

Cameron had been telling him about his day at school and he had been making simple answers of 'oh', 'good', not really into the conversation until they arrive at the Quatermaine's.

"Aren't we going home?"

He knew the question was coming and didn't really know how much he should tell him. He knew Ella probably wouldn't understand but Cam was old enough to worry. "Cam mommy's not feeling very well so you're going to stay here with my mom for a little while okay?"

"Are you staying too?"

"No buddy, I'm going to make sure your mom gets better."

"Are you going to take care of her?"

"Yes I am." He could tell Cam wasn't very convinced about staying here but he really didn't feel okay leaving them anywhere else.

Monica was already waiting by the front door with Edward at her side. He undid both the kids' seat belts and got them off the car. He could see Edward's eyes lighting up, and even though he would always worry about the old man wanting to make his daughter the next Quatermaine heir at the moment all he saw was a great-grandfather.

He kissed them both goodbye and left wanting to be back at the hospital as soon as possible.

When he stepped out of the elevator for the second time that day he was greeted by Carly and Sonny.

"Jase why didn't you call?"

"Carly I'm not in the mood to fight."

"I'm not fighting I'm just here for you."

"How is she?" Asked Sonny hoping Carly would shut up.

"She's in surgery."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good."

All three of them sat down waiting to hear news and it wasn't until three hours later that Patrick and Matt came to talk to them and Steven who had sat down to wait as well.

"The surgery went okay. She ruptured her spleen but other than that there was no internal damage. However, she lost some blood and we had to give her a couple of transfusions."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Patrick answered Steven but addressing everyone. "She'll be in a private room in a little and should be waking up from the anesthesia within a couple of hours. I'll make sure a nurse brings you to her room once she's there."

His expression was as Spinelli calls him stonecold but inside he was a nervous wreck, and even though it sounded like she was going to be fine he wouldn't believe it until he actually saw her. Carly and Sonny left while he and Elizabeth's brother stayed. Half an hour later a nurse came and brought them to Elizabeth's room. He was sure Steven was used to seeing patients like this, but he wasn't used to seeing Elizabeth like she was. She was pale, had a cast in her left leg, several machines connected to her and many bruises all around her body.

"It looks worse than what it is. Once the bruising gets better and the bandages can be taken out she'll look more like our Elizabeth."

'Our Elizabeth' it sounded so right when her brother said that, however he knew she wasn't his Elizabeth. "How long will she have to stay at the hospital?"

"We'll have to wait and see." Steven was glad his sister was okay and had to get back to work. "Listen I have some things I really need to take care today, you know work. Can you stay with her?"

"I wasn't planning on leaving."

Steven saw he meant it. "Great. I don't want her to wake up and be alone. I'll come back as soon as I'm done."

Jason saw him leave and close the door behind him. He took the seat next to the bed and watched her sleep for what seemed like an eternity until he started seeing her hand twitch. He moved closer to her. "Elizabeth." She opened her eyes and looked at him with a questioning look. "Relax. You were in a car accident but you're okay. Just don't try to move."

"How bad?"

He hated how weak she sounded, "not bad at all."

"The kids?"

"They're with Monica. Just relax and go back to sleep. You need to rest."

She slowly nodded. "Thanks for being here."

He took her hand trying not to move it, "Just rest. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like it? Please review and let me know. Thanks for reading.<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello fellow readers, here is the next chapter. I never get tire of thanking you for reading and reviewing this story. Read and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>And that's just what she did for the rest of the night. She would wake up every once on a while either because she was thirsty or in pain. Steven had come back and asked Jason to leave if he wanted but he had refused and told him he would stay the night. He called Monica to check on the kids twice and they were both fine. He told her he would be by in the morning.<p>

"Jason?"

He must have dosed off. "Are you in pain?" The last time she had woken up she asked him to call the nurse because she was in pain."

"Not a lot."

"Want me to call the nurse?"

"No." She felt pretty banged up, her body hurt all over. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why are you here?" She was happy every time she woke up to see his face but still curious.

"Because you need me."

Of course for him everything just was. "After I made you go to court and kept you away from Ella?"

"Above everything we've always been friends."

"Sometimes more."

"Yeah, sometimes much more."

She didn't know if it was the pain medication or if she just couldn't hold it anymore but she said it anyways. "I love you."

Jason was taken aback by her words. "And I will always love you."

After a moment looking into each other's eyes she looked away. "I'm tired."

"Then go back to sleep. Patrick said tomorrow you would be more alert and feel better."

"Jason?"

"Yes?"

"My car wouldn't brake."

"What?"

"My car, it wouldn't brake. I saw the car coming and I couldn't hit someone else so I just hit the tree."

"Don't worry go to sleep." With all the concern for her he hadn't even stopped to think about the cause of the crash, he had assumed it was an accident. But she had a new car and it didn't make sense for the breaks to simply stop working. He started making calls not caring the time. And the calls panned out because by 7am he already had the name of the culprit. Robin had come in to check on Elizabeth and Jason took the opportunity to go and take care of things.

"Jason! I'm so happy to see you. I knew you would come."

He simply pushed her aside and entered the simple apartment. "You know why I'm here?"

"Of course you realized we belong together."

She tried to kiss him but he pushed her away. "You're demented." He tried to control his rage, knowing it would bring consequences. "I gave you a chance to leave in peace but you simply wouldn't take it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me. You tried to kill Elizabeth."

"I did no such thing. You are crazy."

"I'm not crazy. I have the surveillance video from the hospital parking lot so do the police."

"The police?"

"Yes Sam, the police know what you did and they're on the way to arrest you."

"You called the police on me?"

"You should be thanking me, in other times I would have killed you with my hands." And he really would have, as it was he was having a hard time controlling his temper.

"In other times you would have been in bed with me."

"Don't try my patience. I just came to give you a message before you go to jail for a very long time."

"Oh, you're going to threaten me again?"

"Not threaten, promise. If you ever try to harm my family again I promise you no matter in what jail cell you are you will not live to see daylight." She was just smirking. "Laugh if you want. I just make sure you understand."

"Why not just kill me now?"

"That's what you want. I kill you; I go to jail and lose my daughter." He knew that's exactly what she wanted. "I won't do it. I won't jeopardize my future." In that moment he heard the sirens. "Your time has come."

"You can't do this to me Jason."

"You did it to yourself." He wanted nothing more to do with the woman.

"Jail won't stop me. Accidents happen every day."

Within seconds his hands were around her neck. "You feel the way your body is gasping for oxygen? How the darkness wants to take over?" She didn't answer so he held on tighter. "Do you feel the life draining out of your body? Do you?" She finally nodded and that was his cue to let go. "Those will be the last things you ever feel if you dare do something to the people I love ever again."

He didn't wait for any reply because in that moment the police came bursting in and arrested her. He was sure she would go to jail with the evidence he had submitted to the police. So he looked at the woman one last time giving her another warning look and walked away, hoping this would be the last time he would ever have to look at her.

Elizabeth woke feeling pain all over her body. He looked around hoping to see Jason by her side but was only met by Robin's face.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been in a crash."

"Do you want some pain medication?"

"No, I am groggy enough as it is. I really don't want to keep coming in and out of sleep."

Robin smiled at her friend, admiring her strength. "I understand. Do you feel like eating something?"

Just the thought of food brought a sour look at her face. "I don't think I could stomach anything."

"That's okay for now, but later you'll have to have at least some soup."

The mention of soup brought Jason to her mind once again. "Where's Jason?"

What, I am not good enough company?" Robin teased her knowing well enough her friend's feelings.

"Robin."

"I know. Well he was here when I came in this morning but said he needed to take care of something important and made me swear I wouldn't leave you alone until he came back."

"Really?"

"I still don't know why you too keep playing this game, that man obviously loves you. Patrick told me he looked so worried yesterday."

"I told him I love him."

"What?" She hadn't really expected that.

"Sometime during the night I told him I love him. It just kind of came out."

"Oh my god and what happened?"

"He said he would always love me." She was telling Robin and still couldn't believe it herself.

"Now what?"

"I don't know. We've hurt each other so much."

"But you love each other. Trust me, no matter how things get between two people as long as you love each other there's always a way, and you know I tell you from experience."

She knew her friend was referring to Lisa and it made her have some hope, because if Patrick and Robin had been able to overcome Lisa coming into their lives and breaking havoc in it then maybe her and Jason still had something to fight for.

"Thanks Robin."

"Hey, you know I've always believed in true love and yours and Jason's is."

She knew she must have been blushing like a teenager but she couldn't help it. "So when do I get to leave this place?"

"Come on you've only been here for a night." She laughed knowing full well how frustrating it was to be stuck in a hospital bed. "Seriously you'll need to stay a couple more days."

"Oh, I really didn't need this right now."

"I know. But you just need to concentrate on getting better. Don't worry about the kids; I'll take care of them."

"That won't be necessary." They both turned to the door to see Jason standing there. "Thanks Robin, but if it's okay with Elizabeth I can take care of Cameron and Ella."

Robin waited for an answer that never came. She looked at Elizabeth and found her gaze on Jason and his gaze on her. Both her friends had a spark in their eyes she hadn't seen for a long time. They were looking at each other with love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you guys think ? Did you like it? As you can see we are going towards a Liason reunion. However, don't think because they've said I love you they'll be together right away, they still have some things to work out. Any ways thanks for reading and please review.<strong>_


End file.
